orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Drider
Driders also known as Arachne, are a quasi-humanoid species of insectoids from the planet Uley. Overview The third species, dubbed Arachne but also called Driders, live in the mountains and caves of the planet. Although they look and act similarly to Terran spiders, they do not in all ways. For example, their reproductive habits are much different. The species are divided into two genders, male and female. Females are the larger of the two and rule harems of males. Females are divided further into two categories, Alpha and Beta females. Alpha females are the 'Head' of a family group while betas serve as their seconds. Unlike the ants and bees where a nest is a family unit of mother, father, and daughters, a nest of Arachne is more like an extended clan, and can consist of up to a thousand individuals. In order to reproduce, the females harvest the necessary fluids from the males, then fertilize their internal egg chambers. Alphas never carry their own eggs, but rather deposit them in a beta or a male as soon as possible. A clutch of eggs is usually about 6 individuals. Females also sometimes take the opportunity to deposit their eggs in lone bee or antgirls, forcing them to carry their eggs until laying time. Though non-queen antgirls and beegirl are not fertile and have no eggs of their own, they do have the functions to incubate disposited eggs. Betas are usually the ones to do this. Eggs usually take a month to incubate before they are laid by their host. Females regenerate their eggs every two weeks. After the young Arachne hatch, they feed from all the adults in the family group, as both female and males possess breasts. This happens till they are ready for solid foods. Each family group or harem of Arachne is part of a larger clan-like structure which is ruled by the females of each group, making them a matriarchal society. The Arachne occasionally war with the bee and antgirls, usually taking slaves from them to use either as workers or as egg hosts before letting them go after some time. They of course, like Terran spiders, spin silk thread which can be used to trap prey with webs, or can be used for more utility purposes. Archne, unlike Terran spiders are not venomous. They do have sharp fangs in their mouths, however they have lost the ability to inject venom, as they have evolved away from needing to bite prey, to stabbing prey instead with sharp metal objects. Jumping Spider A smaller subspecies than the standard arachne with a normal height about 4’3 ft, they are small and their legs are short, and their upper bodies tend to not be very strong or developed making them look rather cute. But despite looks they can move extremely fast, and can jump great distances hence their name. Unique to Arachne, the Jumping Spider girls prefer to hunt in small groups. This is because being small they are naturally rather nervous, and feel more confident when they have safety of numbers. When they see a prey they think they can kill or capture, they will use their blistering speed, jumping ability, and group strength to take it by surprise and quickly overwhelm it. When they see a potential predator they can’t take on, their normal reaction is to run away to fight another day. Jumping spider girls can produce thread, but not in the quantities needed to produce elaborate web traps since they are small. Spider thread is only used to stop their descent as they fall from high places by spinning makeshift parachutes, or for utility purposes like tying up a struggling victim. Long Legs A large slim subspecies with thinner but longer legs than a normal arachne, hence their name. These are large arachne which can reach 15ft tall when fully outsretched. They are mild mannered, aloof and oddly gregarious. They often tolerate the nearby presence of other species up to a point. Uniquely the gender ratio of Long Legs is about 2 males for every 1 female. Their family groups don’t have beta females, and their male harems are much smaller usually limited to 2 – 3 males. A Long Legs arachne clan is made up of a collection of compact families much of the time resembling what a human might be more used to. Long Legs are born hunters, they are the natural solo snipers of Uley with a bow and arrow or other projectile weapons. Their long legs and slim flexible waist allow them to act like a mobile turret, shooting from good height advantages, get into firing positions other creatures cannot, and run down prey over long distances efficiently with their great strides. Like the Jumping Spiders, Long Legs are not really trap ambushers. Their prefered style of fighting values stealth and range. Their thread is purely used for utility such as tying prey up. Category:Sapient Species